


Worthy of You

by TomFD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomFD/pseuds/TomFD
Summary: Sansa's heartbroken and alone. Jon happens to be there.





	

She was sitting by the pool, bare feet gently grazing the cold water, creating small, quiet waves that quickly faded after being born. It was well past midnight and she'd been crying since Joffrey sent her a short, concise text:  
  
_**We're done. Marg's much more of a woman you'll ever be**_  
  
As short and simple as it may have been, it was enough to reduce her usually cheerful and positive demeanor to a sea of tears. She checked the time on her phone. **12:52 pm.**  
  
She got the message at 9:13 pm, and she hadn't stopped crying ever since. Her boyfriend left her for her best friend.  
Apparently, Margaery had no trouble whatsoever in having sex in the  uncomfortable back of Joffrey's car, unlike her, and that was the whole reason he'd dumped her. And he didn't even have the balls to tell her in person, instead sheltering himself behind the screen of his phone. Although, thinking it better, she wouldn't have wanted to cry in front of him. And she didn't want to see his face when he told her that they were done and that "Margaery was much more a woman than her".   
  
Stupid, stupid girl. She thought that they could have a future together, maybe go to the same college, get their degrees, a house she'd turn into a home, get married, children, grow old together surrounded by grandchildren.  
  
Nope. Clearly you don't find "the one" at sixteen, but how would she know? Her parents hadn't been a good example. They'd met in high school, gone to the same college, gotten married and had children. Sansa just assumed it was like that to everyone, and it could be like that for her as well.  
  
No, she was alone. No boyfriend and no best friend. Her parents would want to ask why Joffrey dumped her, Robb would want to beat him, Arya didn't give a fuck and Bran and Rickon were too young to even-  
  
-Sansa?- she heard behind her. She recognized whose voice it was immediately.   
  
Jon Snow, the kid next door, whose mother had died in a car accident seven years ago, who was now an eighteen year old man. With nowhere to go, the Starks became his family. Everybody loved him, even her mother who had been reluctant to take him in at first, but had slowly grown fond of the boy. And though they were not close, Sansa cared about him and he about her.  
  
She hastily dried off her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and tried to look composed. Her red, puffy eyes and smudged eyeliner weren't helping.  
  
-Hey Jon.  
  
-Sans, are you okay?- he asked with furrowed eyebrows and that broody look of concern so characteristic of him.  
  
-Sure, I'm fine. You?  
  
-You've been crying.-He ignored her question.- For a while, it seems. What's wrong?  
  
-N-nothing, it's-I have- I'm allergic. To polen.- She stuttered her lie.  
  
-It's autumn. There isn't any polen. Is... is this about Joffrey?  
  
Fuck. He was always this observant, perceptive. Good ol' perceptive Jon Snow always knew when something was wrong.  
  
-No. Yes. He... he dumped me.- Sansa didn't know better than to confess. She wouldn't fool him.  
  
And now, she knew, would come the avalanche of questions. _Why? What did he do? What did he say? What did you say?_ She was already answering them all in her mind. But no.  
  
Jon didn't ask her anything. He just draped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. He was soft, wearing a thick woolen sweater, and warm. So warm. And he smelled nice, like pine trees and a bit like smoke, from the cigarette he undoubtedly was smoking before approaching her. But altogether, nice. Nice and comforting.  
  
-Wanna talk about it?  
  
-No.  
  
-Okay.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute, until Sansa spoke again.  
  
-He dumped me because I didn't want to have sex with him in the back of his car.- she muttered.  
   
There, she said it.  
  
-Good for you then.- Jon replied softly, and then continued.-He's an asshole. Did you talk to Margaery about this?  
  
-He left me for Margaery,- Sansa answered matter-of-factly, though there was no way Jon could have known.  
  
-Double asshole then. Both him and her. And you were crying because that shithead left you for your best friend because you have dignity.

-I guess I should ha- Jon then interrupted.  
  
-You should have done nothing. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to fuck in the back of a car at sixteen Sans. He's the one who's wrong, not you.  
  
-I really pictured a future with him. I know I'm young but I thought that maybe...- She didn't finish. She knew it sounded stupid in the first place and didn't want to complete the idea of that idiotic dream.  
  
-He clearly didn't picture a future with you. And I don't think someone like him is worth picturing a future with. No offense, I understand what you're talking about. I've been there. Remember Ygritte?  
  
She snorted. How not to remember Ygritte, Jon's wild, impolite and most of all, unfaithful ex-girlfriend. Jon was madly in love with her, and for what he was telling her, he had also thought of a future with her.  
  
Instead of saying everything she had to say about Ygritte, who had left poor Jon heartbroken, she just nodded.  
  
-Someone better will come Sans. Gentle, brave and strong, worthy of you. Someone who truly appreciates that you're not only beautiful, but smart and kind and funny. Someone-  
  
-Someone like you,- she interrupted.  
  
She was now looking at him, absent-mindedly twirling a lock of her auburn hair with her fingers. Dark brown hair pulled back in a hasty, messy bun, dark grey gentle eyes. Those magnificent, pouty lips she'd never noticed before. He was gorgeous.  
  
-So-someone like me you say? - He chuckled-Well I don't think-  
  
And the she was kissing him. His lips were as soft as they looked like. At first he was shocked but after a little while, he had half a mind to return the kiss, softly stroking her cheek with his left hand, his right one gently holding the back of her head.  
  
As the kiss went on, it grew fervent and needy. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. When it was granted, their tongues met and began a passionate dance. In that moment, time stopped and everything, Joffrey, Margaery, faded away. It was only them.  
  
She felt a fluttering in her belly that she never felt before, when Joffrey's wormy lips met hers with sloppy, unpracticed kisses. No, this was entirely different.  
  
When they parted, panting and blushing, they just stared at each other, and then kissed again.  
  
It wasn't her first kiss, nor it was his.   
  
But it was _their_ first kiss  
  
(Months later, he'd show her for the first time another kind of kiss, that left her whimpering and moaning, and asking for more.   
Good ol' Jon knew how to take care of a girl.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave comments, they're really encouraging!


End file.
